superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk, or just Hulk was a superhero that was actually a normal man named Bruce Banner that would transform into a green monster when he was angered. History Earth-1A In 1979, a poster of Hulk could be seen on the wall of a young boy's bedroom.As seen in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show episode The Maniacal Computerhead (1979). Circa 1980, a Halloween party was going on at the Gotham City Hotel, and one of the party goers had a Hulk costume. At midnight, Felix Faust uses his magic to transform all of the party goers into the characters that they were dressed as --- as such, this man was transformed into the Hulk!As seen in the comic: Super Friends # 28 (1979). Marvel Universe '''Hulk' was a member of the Avengers. He had a variety of other friends and allies such as the X-Men, such as Storm and Wolverine; and also other members of the Avengers like Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Thor. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Transformation': When Dr. Banner gets angry, he is transformed into a humanoid giant monster with green skin. *'Invulnerability': In his green humanoid form, he is virtually indestructible. *'Superhuman Strength': As the Hulk, his strength levels are incalculably high. *'Rage': Rage is what fuels the Hulk's strength. The angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. *'Super-Leaping': Because of his incredible strength, his powerful legs allow him to leap great distances. *'Healing factor': Hulk can recover from injuries at a superhuman rate. *'Super stamina': As long as Hulk stays angry, he can go on a rampage for long periods of time without getting tired as quickly as a normal human would. Abilities *'Sciences': Bruce Banner is an expert in certain scientific fields, particularly the study of nuclear physics. Appearance The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show *The Maniacal Computerhead (1979) World's Greatest Super-Heroes! and Super Powers figures In addition to appearing in an episode of Plastic Man, many Hulk Super Heroes, Super Powers or Super Amigos branded action figures were also made by various companies. They are as follows... *Hulk and Spider-Man (Super Heroes figures) *Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, Human Torch and Falcon with Jeep (Super Amigos toy) *Hulk (Los Superhéroes figure) *Hulk (World's Greatest Super-Heroes!) *Hulk (World's Greatest Super-Heroes!) (Die-Cast Heroes) *Hulk (World's Greatest Super-Heroes!) (Elastic Heroes) *Hulk (World's Greatest Super-Heroes!) (Pocket Super Heroes) Background Information As the fictional story goes, Dr. Bruce Banner was exposed to a massive amount of gamma radiation which caused him to transform into a hideous and terrifying green creature known as "The Incredible Hulk," whenever he would experience negative emotions such as fear or anger. He was constantly pursued by General Ross, who was the father of Betty Ross, the love of Bruce's life. As the Hulk, Bruce had no control over his own actions, so he could be at times dangerous, although typically he was quite heroic. Over the years Hulk made several enemies aside from General Ross. Among his worst foes were the Leader and Abomination. Hulk even finds his way into the ranks of the Avengers, as a valued member. In the late '70s, a television version of the character was adapted starring Bill Bixby and Lou Furrigno. Ted Cassidy was the narrator. Notes *Hulk made his first appearance in The Incredible Hulk # 1 (May 1962).For more information about that Marvel comic book, click here'''. *It's a bit odd that DC Comics would have allowed Ruby-Spears to show Hulk in this episode, considering the fact that it would promote one of the most popular characters from DC's biggest rival: Marvel Comics. *Tom Scioli described the Solomon Grundy of Earth 5C10L1 as an "albino Incredible Hulk." References External Links *Hulk at the Marvel Database *Hulk at Wikipedia Category:Literary characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes